


La hora de los cuentos

by lady_chibineko



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2017 en español [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster es profesor de arte, Human AU, Jack se destiñe el cabello, M/M, Retail AU, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Parte 2/8 del reto Jackrabbit week 2017.AU en el mundo humano, desarrollado en el pueblo de Burgess, entre una librería y un departamento en el sótano de un edificio.





	La hora de los cuentos

**Título: La hora de los cuentos**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry (aunque sea en espíritu, porque este es un AU humano); por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A quienes les guste el JackRabbit o la pareja conformada por E. Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost, que sé que no somos muchos en español pero allí vamos. Feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Y aquí tienes para el libro que Maddie necesita para su ensayo de literatura y los quiere para su colección personal.

Aster suspiró por enésima vez.

\- Rosie, ya te dije que yo puedo pagar por esos ¡Soy su tío! Es casi una obligación constitucional el malcriarla cuando me toca sacarla de paseo.

Rose resopló.

\- Como si no fuese a traer un cargamento de todas formas. Solo trata de que no sean demasiados, o con el tiempo tendremos que construir un cuarto solo para sus libros.

\- Eso cuñadito, espera a que pueda darme el lujo de comprar una casa más grande.- intervino entonces Roger, el esposo de su hermana, justo al mismo tiempo que Maddie, su sobrina, entraba a la sala mostrando una actitud alegre y unos ojos llenos de esperanza.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos, tío?- preguntó la pequeña, y Aster no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que acariciaba el corto cabello castaño algo rojizo.

Y estaba a punto de contestar que sí y ofrecer la mano cuando Rose interrumpió.

\- No antes de lavarte los dientes, rostro y manos, jovencita.- rebatió la madre en un tono que no admitía discusión.

\- Por supuesto que va a asearse antes de salir, sino que iría a pensar tú ya sabes quién si llegase con restos de puré de espinacas entre sus dientes.- agregó el padre con una sonrisa mal escondida.

La niña ahogó un gemido antes de correr camino al baño.

Aster volvió a sonreír mientras negaba suavemente.

Madeleine era una niña muy dulce a pesar de su intimidante aspecto voluminoso y su rostro cuadrado, todo coronado por aquella uniceja y su propensión a gruñirle a otros niños. Fiel copia de Rose a la edad que ahora tenía Maddie... Y pensar que a los 16 dio un cambio tan radical que llego a alejar a los indeseados pretendientes a punta de boomerangs y escopetazos, allá en su natal Australia. Iba a tener que estar preparado para defender el honor de su sobrina de aquí a unos pocos años por lo visto, y es que después de todo, era el único varón de la familia Bunnymund en Burgess y por lo tanto era su 'sagrado deber'.

\- Y dime Rosie ¿Quién es 'tú ya sabes quién'?- preguntó divertido el hombre mientras a los lejos captaba el ruido del furioso cepillado de dientes que ejercía su sobrina sobre su propia dentadura.

\- Jack.- respondió sin embargo Roger con algo de risa resonando en medio de sus palabras, sin sacar ni un segundo los ojos del periódico que leía.

\- ¿Jack?- preguntó Aster alzando las cejas.

\- Jackson Overland, el nieto del dueño de la librería Saint Clausen ¿A dónde van a ir?- terminó de informar Rose, para luego añadir- Su niñero.- y sobre eso aumento, junto a una enorme sonrisa y en un travieso susurro- Está un poco enamorada de él.

\- Todos estamos un poco enamorados de Jack.- dijo con travesura Roger, y para sorpresa del australiano, Rose asintió con aquella traviesa sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios.

Aster estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero justo en ese momento llegó el pequeño bólido adora unicornios y lo tomó de la mano para empezar a jalar de él.

\- Vamos tío Bunny, o llegaremos tarde a la hora de los cuentos.

Poco después de eso, Aster Bunnymund era llevado de la mano a través de la puerta hacia una fría mañana de finales de invierno.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Estaban ya a medio camino hacia Saint Clausen Book Store, la mayor librería del pueblo; cuando por fin la curiosidad pudo más que el autocontrol del nuevo profesor de arte del Instituto de Educación Superior Privado de Arte y Ciencia de Burgess.

Ok, no tan nuevo. Llevaba ya casi 3 meses en el puesto y lo adoraba; y con suerte se quedaría allí por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero retomando el tema anterior.

\- Entonces pequeña... así que tu niñero se llama Jack ¿Cierto?

La niña se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mención del sujeto y Aster tuvo que ahogar una nueva sonrisa ante la adorable escena. Maddie asintió.

\- ¿Y va a estar en la hora de los cuentos?- preguntó el mayor.

\- Él es quien lee.- respondió Maddie. Aster alzó las cejas con interés.

\- Ya veo ¿Y cómo es?- preguntó casual.

\- Divertido, aunque sea viejo.

\- ¿Viejo?- las cejas de Aster se entrecruzaron sorprendidas ante la definición.

Maddie asintió.

\- Tiene 21, pero aun así es divertido. Además, cuando yo también tenga 21 y estemos iguales... me voy a casar con él.- dijo la pequeña con decisión.

Aster se mordió fuertemente la mejilla interna mientras apretaba los labios.

Para cuando la niña llegase a los 21, en 13 años más, su amado Jack tendría ya 34... Pero no quería ser él quien le rompiese la ilusión... para eso estaban sus padres.

Además, Aster no era quien para decir nada al respecto... no cuando con ya 32 años de vida encima, estaba seguro de estar bastante involucrado desde hacía ya 7 semanas, en una relación ilegal con un menor... Porque ese mocoso no podía ser legal.

Al parecer los Jack de Burgess era la perdición de los Bunnymund, aun cuando Maddie fuese una Carlson antes que una Bunnymund. Pero el concepto seguía allí.

Aster decidió entonces guardar silencio, y sujetando extra fuerte la mano de su sobrina, dejó que su mente evocase una vez más a Jack, su Jack... su tormento, su amor... 

No que alguna vez lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. De por sí había sido bastante duro el reconocerlo para sí mismo como para andar reconociéndolo ante el resto; sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a que una relación tan corta tome tanto de su persona.

Al final no pudo evitar un gruñido entre exasperado y afectuoso que salió de su garganta al recordar la manera en que se habían conocido, 9 semanas atrás en el cruce de la 6ta y la 8va de la avenida principal de Burgess.

Aster llevaba ya algunas semanas acostumbrándose no solo al puesto, sino a su nuevo departamento y a la gente a su alrededor; así como todo esto se acostumbraba también al serio pero apasionado profesor. Y entre una y otra cosa, el artista había recibido ya algunas comisiones para alguno que otro cuadro o, como en aquella ocasión, un mural.

Decir que estaba emocionado era poco. No era el dinero en sí lo que movía al artista, sino el que su obra fuese conocida, el saber que una parte de él quedaría para el deleite de los ojos del colectivo que sin conocerlo absorberían parte de su alma... Y que mejor manera de dejar algo de él al mundo que en uno de los 5 murales que el municipio de la ciudad de Burgess develaría como homenaje a la ceremonia por los 300 años de fundación del lugar, justo para la mañana de Pascua.

El hombre de gris cabellera no cabía en sí de la emoción. Ser escogido había sido todo un honor, así que no importaba si terminaba ganando apenas unos centavos, su trabajo sería lo mejor de lo mejor, lo cual no solo incluía al mejor pintor, sino también los mejores materiales.

Pinturas de base vegetal, ecológicas, 0% tóxicas con garantía de 100 años para exteriores. Cada centavo había sido invertido con satisfacción, y en esa ocasión Aster trasladaba 2 tarros de pintura tal y como había venido haciendo cada tarde durante la última semana: a pie y con mucho cuidado, llenándose de los cambiantes colores que la cuidad desplegaba a su paso, en una perfecta combinación entre lo natural y lo urbanizado; todo cubierto durante aquella mañana por la fina capa blanca de la primera nevada del año.

Tan embebido con lo que sucedía alrededor que no se dio cuenta de lo que venía al frente.

\- ¡Cuidado!- advirtió la voz... voces, pero igual fue demasiado tarde.

El frágil trineo y sus dos ocupantes chocaron contra él con la intensidad de una pequeña tormenta de nieve, lanzándolo al suelo junto a su preciada carga. La nieve alrededor terminó tiñéndose de brillantes tonos pastel, y a Aster casi se le cae el alma.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Quién...?- preguntó aturdido y sin poder quitar los ojos de la pintura que se salía de las latas.

Finalmente ante aquello, se despabiló y enderezó los recipientes. Sin embargo, cada uno había perdido casi la mitad.

\- ¡Ey, Bunny! ¡¿Todo bien?!- preguntó alguien a su derecha, pero el hombre ni se dignó a responder o a siquiera alzar los ojos de la pintura derramada.

O por lo menos así fue hasta que una risa cristalina retumbó en sus oídos, melodiosa y traviesa; y en ese momento, por completo burlona.

Traviesos ojos pardos, cabellera blanca con raíces castañas y una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca fueron lo que lo recibió al alzar la mirada.

\- ¿Bunny? ¿En serio? Bonito nombre, ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?

Y por alguna razón Aster solo pudo llenarse de ira ante aquellas palabras, dichas por quien había sido el causante de sus desgracias.

\- ¡TÚ!- rugió embravecido como un león, pero no llego a alcanzar al culpable, quien con gracia y maestría evadió cada uno de los intentos de mayor por atraparlo para darle la paliza de su vida, en medio de frases llenas de promesas de dolor para el muchacho.

\- ¡Ey! Calma canguro.- replicó el culpable en clara burla al acento australiano del mayor- No es para tanto. Simplemente le diste algo de vida a la nieve a tu alrededor ¡Ni siquiera se fue toda la pintura!

\- Ni siquiera...- repitió Aster incrédulo- ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que has hecho, condenado mocoso? ¡Esa pintura cuesta una fortuna! ¡Y demora una maldita eternidad en llegar a este pueblo! ¡Y el mural!... ¡Argh!

Aster se pasó manos nerviosas por el cabello, respirando hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿El mural?- repitió el pequeño delincuente- ¿Uno de los de Pascua?- de pronto la sonrisa volvió al rostro del muchacho- No sabía que ahora contrataban canguros para hacerla de Conejos de pascua ¿Qué se inventarán después?

\- ¡Jack!- interrumpió de pronto una joven voz, y Aster por fin reparó en el segundo ocupante del trineo.

Una jovencita de largo cabello castaño y ojos pardos asustados y fijos en él. Era tan solo una niña... eso sin duda calmó un poco la furia del hombre, aunque lo dejó pensando.

\- ¿Jack?- repitió fijando de nuevo la vista en el mayor.

\- Jack Frost, señor Canguro de pascua... a sus órdenes.- respondió el chico con una burlesca venia.

Aster comenzaba a ver todo en rojo una vez más.

\- ¡Jack!- volvió a repetir la niña para luego y aún temerosa, dirigir su atención al hombre mayor- Por favor perdónenos, fue mi culpa. Perdí el control del trineo.- habló casi sin respirar, y a Aster volvió a bajarle el despliegue de ira.

\- Bueno... en ese caso...

\- Prometo reponerle su pintura, señor Bunny. Por favor, discúlpenos.

Aster bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. 

Por lo menos la niña parecía más razonable. Y estaba abriendo de nuevo los ojos, listo para llegar a un acuerdo con el par de mocosos, cuando una bola de nieve se estrelló directo en medio de su rostro, enviándole una indeseada ola de frío a todo el cuerpo.

Desesperado comenzó a manotear para quitar la nieve, y en medio de ello registró una nueva risa burlona y la protesta de la niña traducida en un ¡JACK! Y al abrir los ojos no había ni trineo, ni vándalos... ni botes de pintura.

Aster gruñó. Ese día había sido un desastre.

¡Y pobre de ese par de mocosos con volver a cruzarse en su camino, lo iban a pagar muy caro!

Y si, Aster se obsesionó un poco pensando en los mil y un métodos que iba a usar una vez que capturara al pequeña causa líos, así que cuando justo dos semanas después captó al causante de sus desvelos revoloteando por la puerta de entrada del edificio donde vivía, quizás enloqueció un poco durante unos minutos... no que fuese a admitirlo alguna vez.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó al chico desprevenido por la capucha de la polera azul que llevaba y en un movimiento fluido abrió la puerta del edificio y lo metió dentro, bajando luego por las escaleras hacia el sótano donde estaba su departamento/estudio de arte, y todo sin soltar al muchacho o su capucha, por lo menos hasta que ambos se encontraban en medio de la sala, extrañamente bien iluminada por la luz natural del sol que llegaba por las ventanas que apenas daban con suerte a la acera.

Pero eso era lo último que preocupaba al mayor en aquellos momentos, quien llenando de aire sus pulmones se preparaba para gritarle sus cuatro verdades a ese mocoso de porquería.

Aunque todo eso se fue al suelo en el momento en el que el mentado mocoso recuperó un poco la compostura y sacó de la espalda lo que por fin Aster reconocía como un saco en apariencia bastante pesado.

\- Allí está, deuda saldada. Ya no te debemos nada.- repuso el muchacho, Jack, al tiempo que dejaba la bastante pesada carga en los brazos del otro.

Aster parpadeó confundido un par de veces, antes de echar un vistazo al interior y quedar sin palabras por un par de segundos.

Allí habían 4 latas de pintura, 2 de ellas manchadas con pintura color pastel seca y las otras dos selladas y nuevas. Al mayor se le fue el aliento una vez más, y de pronto alzó la vista casi de manera amenazante.

\- ¿De dónde demonios robaste esto?- preguntó acusador, lo que hizo que el de cabello blanco desteñido se envarase todo, por completo indignado.

Y no tuvo tiempo el australiano de retractarse de sus palabras al notar por fin el recibo de compra dentro del saco, pues pronto tenía encima a un bastante cabreado jovencito.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, viejo de porquería?

Y por supuesto el mayor, fácilmente arrastrado por el enojo, olvidó toda intención previa de disculparse y se fue de frente a los gritos e insultos, situación que pronto pasó a tener a ambos tratando de darse una paliza, lo cual luego mutó a tener a ambos rodando por el piso de la sala, casi succionándose el alma el uno al otro a través de desesperados besos.

Y la ropa fue retirada de los cuerpos casi sin piedad, y ni la pasión se fue ni la razón volvió hasta después de mucho tiempo, después de que el cuerpo del más joven colapsara exhausto sobre el del australiano, quien recién tras salir del interior de su ahora nuevo dormido amante se dio tiempo para un ¡Mierda!, seguido de toda la intención del mundo de resarcirse con el mocoso... Jack, y no volver a ponerle una mano encima bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Resolución que se fue al proverbial tacho de la basura dos horas después, cuando el joven despertó y ambos volvieron a devorar el cuerpo del otro.

Lo cual ocurrió de nuevo la tarde del fin de semana siguiente, y el que le siguió a ese, y todos los demás en los que Jack se había presentado en la puerta de su edificio en un principio, y luego en la de su departamento, tras conseguir que la señora Dallas del tercer piso le abriese cada vez sin chistar, pues el chico se las arregló para hacerle el mercado a la anciana y alegre dama.

Y lo peor no era que Jack no lo dejase ir, sino que él era quien no quería ser liberado.

Afortunadamente para su propia salud mental, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo casi a la altura de la librería, cuando varias voces infantiles llamaron la atención de su sobrina.

\- ¡Cupcake!- corearon los niños corriendo hacia ella, y pronto los adultos que fungían de compañía eran arrastrados al interior.

La librería era sin lugar a dudas uno de los lugares favoritos de los pobladores del lugar. El dueño, Nicholas Saint North, era un sujeto bastante letrado y con quien fácilmente se podía conversar de cualquier tema, como ya lo había comprobado en algunas de sus visitas el mismo Aster, las cuales hasta ahora se habían limitado a unas pocas, por lo cual el australiano por supuesto ni idea había tenido sobre la existencia del mentado nieto; aunque la verdad él no era de los que se metía donde no lo llamaban, así que era algo comprensible.

En fin, en vista de que Maddie estaba ocupada con sus amigos, Aster decidió aprovechar para darle una ojeada a la sección de Arte en caso hubiese algo nuevo que le llamase la atención, y fue entonces cuando divisó a la señora Bennett, una de las vecinas de cuadra de su hermana, dirigirse junto a la pequeña Sophie en brazos hacia un, al parecer, destino específico.

Aster sonrió para sí mismo, adivinando de manera correcta que la mujer había llegado de seguro junto a sus dos retoños para escuchar la hora de los cuentos.

Decidió concentrarse en su escrutinio de los libros, cuando la voz de la infante dejó salir una palabra que no solo llamó su atención; sino que la respuesta que consiguió lo heló por completo.

\- ¡Jack!

\- Hola pequeña Sophie ¿Has venido a escuchar el cuento de hoy?

Aster tragó duro mientras la niña liberaba emocionados chillidos como respuesta, a lo cual la otra voz soltó una risa leve que hizo cosas graciosas en la baja cintura del australiano.

\- Si vieses lo bien que se ha portado durante toda la semana para asegurar venir el día de hoy.- mencionó a la volada la madre, haciendo que las risas de la niña y el joven hombre se intensificaran.

\- Pues en ese caso esperemos no desilusionar a la pequeña damita. Tengo la continuación de los cuentos de la serie que he estado contando y espero que este sea en particular del agrado de Sophie ¿Le darás al cuento de hoy una oportunidad?

La niña mostró una brillante sonrisa antes de que la alborotada mata de rubio cabello subiese y bajase con energía ante la repentina afirmación de cabeza.

Aster no pudo evitar entonces espiar desde una esquina, cobijado por un enorme estante lleno de libros, notando a Jack, SU Jack, de espaldas a él y a la madre e hija frente al muchacho; así como no pasó inadvertida la de pronto bastante esperanzada y divertida mirada que la mujer posaba sobre el cabello blanco desteñido del muchacho.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó la mujer- ¿Algo nuevo que contar? Porque escuché algunos rumores por allí.- señaló esta con un toque de complicidad en la voz que erizó cada bello del cuerpo de Bunnymund ¿Acaso alguien sabía de ellos?

\- Pues...

\- ¡Oh, Jack! Todos estamos al tanto ¡Estoy tanto feliz por ti!... Y por todos nosotros también ¡Te aceptaron como profesor suplente en la primaria de la 32! ¡Es casi un sueño!

Jack soltó una risa nerviosa y se pasó la mano por la parte posterior del cuello.

\- Si, fue toda una sorpresa... Sobre todo porque aún no acabo mis estudios, por lo menos hasta dentro de unos meses.

\- Tonterías. Todos sabemos que eres increíble con los niños. Saber que estarás allí cuando Sophie inicie, es todo un alivio.

La postura de Jack se relajó ante aquellas palabras, y un suave 'Gracias' se dejó oír.

La señora Bennett sonrió con suavidad antes de decir que estarían esperando para el inicio de la narración, tras lo cual se encaminó a la sección de Literatura infantil con su hija aún en brazos.

Jack soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer los hombros y Aster no pudo evitar suspirar también, casi hipnotizado por el movimiento percibido, encontrándose de pronto bastante tentado a salir de su escondite y revelarse ante el muchacho.

Y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser por la interrupción.

\- Señor Overland... ¿Contando polluelos antes de que rompan el cascarón? Yo de usted me preocuparía más por terminar los estudios de pregrado de pedagogía inicial, antes de andar presumiendo un puesto que aún no asume.- fue la diatriba que cortó el silencio en un tono británicamente aristocrático, que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para tener decibeles extra de apatía.

El muchacho se envaró un tanto ante la aparición de dos nuevos personajes; uno alto y oscuro, el dueño de aquella voz, y otro bajo y algo ovalado a los lados, con una soñadora expresión diametralmente opuesta a la de su compañero.

\- Profesor Pitchiner.- susurró el chico antes de esbozar una sonrisa a manera de máscara- Tranquilo señor, estoy seguro de que me las arreglaré para graduarme.- replicó el otro con un sorpresivo tono de reto.

El hombre más alto resopló mientras el bajo soltaba una risita muda.

\- Ya lo veremos. Buen día señor Overland...- exclamó el más alto mientras seguía de largo en dirección a la sección de libros donde Aster estaba seguro había visto un cartelito que decía Psicología; razón por la cual ambos personajes pasaron justo al lado del australiano, y Aster pudo escuchar claramente como el más alto replicaba entre gruñidos- ¡Ni una palabra, Sanderson!... Sí, sí. Ya sé que yo di una buena referencia sobre el chico y que por eso le dieron el empleo ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Tenía que decir la verdad y por desgracia la verdad lo favorece.- argumentó entre dientes- ¿O acaso crees que me hace feliz saber que ese mocoso presuntuoso es el mejor alumno que he tenido en años?

Un velado comentario después por parte de su acompañante, el otro casi gritaba entre susurros.

\- ¡¿De dónde demonios sacas que ese mocoso me simpatiza?!

La soñadora sonrisa del más bajo fue lo único que Aster alcanzó a distinguir para cuando los dos hombres voltearon un par de estantes de libros más allá, hacia la izquierda; y un recuerdo de aquella mañana atacó a Bunnymund, dejándolo sin aliento.

_*Todos estamos un poco enamorados de Jack.*_

¿Todos?... ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Y qué derecho tenía entonces él para acapararlo de pronto?

Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Era Jack realmente suyo?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, de pronto se sentía bastante enfermo y con ganas de desaparecer del lugar.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Maddie contaba con él para quedarse a la hora de los cuentos... la hora en la cual la suave voz de Jack iba a ser una tortura para su alma.

Los siguientes 15 minutos fueron una pesadilla, evitando que los amados ojos pardos recayesen sobre él, y sin embargo incapaz de resistir el seguir su vigilancia desde el anonimato, donde cada sonrisa, broma, saludo y pequeña conversación de minuto y algo en la cual Jack era incluido por la miríada de pobladores que de pronto parecían abarrotar el lugar con el único objetivo de disfrutar del show que le muchacho parecía estar a punto de protagonizar.

Aun cuando hubiese parecido imposible, la cantidad de gente en el lugar pareció duplicarse en aquellos 15 minutos, y el grupo de niños parecía incluso triplicarse; haciendo que las infantiles risas y gritos fuesen escuchados en cada rincón del establecimiento, lo cual no ayudaba en nada al australiano en cuanto a mantener la compostura.

Y Jack... su amado Jack se veía más ansioso a cada segundo, y hasta soltó un largo suspiro y fue envuelto por un visible escalofrío en cuanto se hizo de lo que parecían ser unas hojas escritas a mano, las cuales el chico de pronto abrazó con increíble cuidado y cariño.

Aster bebió la visión frente a él con la desesperación de un náufrago que prueba un primer sorbo de agua fresca tras días en altamar.

Y entonces la pequeña que Aster viese junto a Jack durante aquel primer encuentro entró en escena, y entre juegos y risas el joven fue arrastrado fuera de la zona de confort que al parecer el mostrador donde Jack se había refugiado hasta el momento había brindado.

Y al australiano no le quedó otro camino más que seguir al par, aún escondido gracias a la protección brindada por los innumerables estantes de libros en el lugar.

Y de pronto allí estaba Jack, rodeado de niños que lo miraban con ojos brillando a la expectativa de lo que fuese a leer, y adultos que disfrazaban las ansias apenas un poco mejor que los niños presentes.

Jack por su lado se acomodó en medio de papeles y cojines y con una botella de agua y una sonrisa traviesa, con lo que de pronto el público se sumía en expectante silencio. Jack casi rebotó de emoción en su sitio por aquello, y a Aster le dolieron los brazos al no poder usarlos para rodear a su amante.

Jack carraspeó y tomó actitud solemne.

\- La historia de hoy... es una historia muy especial. Es sobre otro miembro de Los Guardianes de la Niñez... uno de los antiguos, tal y como lo es el Hombre de Arena.

Un coro de 'Oooh' y 'Aaaah' se dejó escuchar. Jack esbozó una nueva sonrisa.

\- Déjenme introducir ante ustedes, mi querido público, la historia de un feroz guerrero y un dedicado ser de letras y ciencia. Un artista de corazón, un ser noble y valiente que no solo tuvo que enfrentar la soledad y la desesperanza, sino que tuvo que ser capaz de traer a otros aquella esperanza a la que se aferró con garras y dientes, hasta convertirse justo en eso para el resto del universo... en esperanza, el Guardián de la Esperanza... Con ustedes, la historia del último Pooka: E. Aster Bunnymund, más conocido por los niños del mundo como... el Conejo de Pascuas.

Y al tiempo que chillidos emocionados y algún que otro 'Hop Hop, conejo ¡Salta, salta!' se dejaba escuchar, Aster tuvo que asirse fuertemente del estante más cercano para no caer al piso ante lo escuchado.

Y durante la siguiente hora y media, tuvo que seguir aferrándose a aquella estructura de madera, pues no confiaba en sí mismo para evitar cometer una locura.

Y es que, de alguna manera, se reconoció a sí mismo en aquel personaje antropomorfo que tanto distaba de la noción del pequeño conejito pascual, y recaía más en el hecho de que a pesar de haber tratado de no dar demasiado de sí mismo en los momentos compartidos con su joven amante, éste había sido capaz de adueñarse de cada recóndito detalle de su ser.

\- ¿Tiene marcas en todo el cuerpo?- preguntó el pequeño niño Bennett con los ojos bien abiertos.

_\- ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió tatuarte todo el cuerpo? No que me esté quejado, por si acaso._

_\- Naaah, cosas de adolescentes. Nada especial._

\- Sip, y está sumamente orgulloso de esas marcas. Son la prueba de que completó la senda del guerrero Pooka, un recordatorio de que llegó a ser quien es por su propio esfuerzo.

Aster tragó duro ante aquella respuesta.

\- Y si sabe tanto sobre tantas cosas ¿Por qué solo pinta?- preguntó Caleb, uno de los gemelos.

_\- ¿Profesor de arte? Aquí tienes también certificados que te permitirían ser profesor de historia, de literatura... ¿Botánica? ¿En serio?_

_Aster se encogió de hombros._

_\- Es difícil hacerlo todo, profesor de arte está bien por ahora._

\- Porque tiene el alma sensible de un artista Caleb, y es la única forma que tiene a veces para expresar lo que realmente siente. Puede que se muestre duro por fuera, pero eso es solo mera protección. Y si vieses lo que puede crear con algo de pintura y un lienzo, no dirías que es solo pintar. Es mucho más que eso... es un pedazo de su alma en cada pincelada, es esperanza en cada huevo de pascua. Es todo lo que él mismo es y más.

Aster tembló y finalmente tomó asiento en el suelo, incapaz de confiar en sus piernas para sostenerlo.

\- ¿Ojos verdes? Creí que los conejos tenías ojos rojos... o marrones ¡El mío tiene ojos marrones!

\- Me gustan tus ojos. Jamás vi ojos tan verdes.

\- Necesitas lentes, mocoso. Mis ojos son iguales a los ojos de miles de personas en el mundo. Nada especial.

\- ¡Oh, no! No rojos, ni marrones. Son verdes, pero no cualquier verde, sino el verde de los brotes nuevos de los primeros botones de flores que se abren camino a través de la nieve al final de cada invierno. Un verde único y brillante, el verde que representa la esperanza y la vida nueva.

Aster se arrastró tras un estante donde nadie podía verlo y allí ahogó un sollozo ¿Era todo aquello cierto?

\- ¿Y dónde vive?

_\- ¿Y cómo es Australia? Cuéntamelo todo._

_\- Nada del otro mundo, compañero. Mucho calor, mucho polvo en el campo, ciudades como en cualquier otro país ¿O qué pensaste? ¿Que andábamos en taparrabos como en las películas sobre las tribus aborígenes?_

\- Pues donde la vida tiene un toque propio, por supuesto. Una vez que Bunny se estableció en la Tierra, decidió vivir bajo el suelo de aquel lugar donde tanto plantas como animales son únicos, justo donde el verde se extiende incluso más allá de donde los ojos son capaces de ver, y nunca falta el sol. Un continente mágico y apartado, tan salvaje y único como él... se estableció en Australia. Y con el tiempo hasta se le pegó el acento.

Y mientras el coro de risas se extendía por la pequeña librería, por fin las lágrimas rondaron libres por las mejillas del hombre de cabello gris; pues hasta entonces entendía el regalo tan grande que había recibido al dejar entrar a Jack en su vida, y sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, sacó con manos temblorosas un lápiz de carboncillo y su block de hojas para dibujar del morral que había llevado consigo todo el día, y secándose las lágrimas comenzó a trabajar, hasta que escuchó casi a mitad del boceto...

\- Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy.

\- Noooooo.... aún falta.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué puede faltar?

\- ¡La historia de Jack Frost!- oyó Aster decir a una niña, y casi podía apostar que era Pippa, la mejor amiga de Maddie.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Llevamos como chorrocientos años esperando!- y esa era Maddie.

\- ¿Se conocen Jack y el Conejo de Pascuas?- preguntó otro niño.

Jack dejó escapar una sonrisita traviesa.

\- Oh, sí... Y no fue el mejor de los encuentros. Pascua... Pascua del 68' si no me equivoco. Pero esa historia es para otra ocasión.

\- Aaaaawwww- fue la queja colectiva, pero el chico no cedió.

Y pronto el ruido del grupo disolviéndose se perdía a la lejanía para Aster, mientras su alma se deslizaba en innumerables y veloces trazos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

10 minutos después, algo más tranquilo, Aster salió de su escondite solo para ser casi arrollado por un mini bólido.

\- ¡Tío Aster! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Escuchaste el cuento?- preguntó la niña por completo emocionada, mientras abrazaba lo que parecía ser un unicornio de papel- ¡El Conejo de pascuas se llama como tú!- y aquello último la niña lo dijo en un susurro complica. 

Aster no pudo menos que sonreír.

\- Si, algo de eso noté, mocosita.- el hombre suspiró- ¿Lista para ir a casa? Aquí tengo los libros de la lista... y unos cuantos más.

La niña miró con ojos brillantes la casi docena de libros en la canasta de compras de su tío, sobre los cuales notó uno sobre unicornios; a lo que asintió emocionada.

\- Bien... pero antes tengo un par de personas con las cuales tengo que hablar... cosas de adultos ¿Te queda algún amiguito para pasar el tiempo? Si es así, te veo en... ¿10 minutos aquí?

Más tardó Aster en decirlo, que Maddie en desaparecer; por lo que lo único que le quedó al profesor de Arte fue dirigirse hacia el que ahora veía como su único destino en aquel momento... y para el resto de su vida.

Y lo encontró en el lugar previo, tras el mostrador de la librería. Y no estaba solo.

Lo acompañaban no solo la que ahora Aster estaba seguro era su hermana, sino también Nicholas Saint North, el dueño de la librería y según lo aprendido, el abuelo de ambos chicos; así como una dama tal vez un tanto mayor que el mismo Aster, quien colgaba amorosamente del brazo del dueño del local.

\- Supongo que lo de fijarse en parejas con gran diferencia de edad corre por la familia.- se dijo a sí mismo Bunnymund entre dientes, mientras se acercaba al grupo a la vez que trataba de no ser visto.

Y le resultó.

\- Fue una historia divina, Jack. La adoré.

\- Gracias Thiana... se hace lo que se puede para complacer a las damas bellas que frecuentan este humilde local.- respondió el chico con una traviesa floritura.

\- Pues lo que yo quiero saber- retrucó sin embargo el mayor del grupo con un ligero acento ruso- es en quien te basaste para el personaje. Sé que solo lo haces con personas cercanas, como Thiana para el Hada de los dientes, el profesor Sanderson para el Hombre de arena o conmigo para tu imaginativo Santa Claus.

\- De imaginativo nada abuelo, eres el mejor Santa que he visto en mi vida... el único de hecho, pero eso no quita que seas el mejor.- respondió el chico con su usual aire insolente, y Nicholas no dudó en darle un ligero zape tras arremangarse la camisa y dejar a la vista los tatuajes con los nombres de su hija y su primera esposa, ambas fallecidas pero siempre presentes, uno por cada brazo.

\- No seas listo conmigo muchacho.- advirtió el mayor sin mucho énfasis, y luego suspiró.

Thiana tomó la palabra.

\- En serio Jack ¿Quién es el Conejo de pascuas? ¿Alguien que tu abuelo o yo debamos de conocer?

\- En realidad- intervino una vez más el mayor mientras se acariciaba la barba- el nombre me suena conocido.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó de pronto Jack algo nervioso.

Y ese fue el momento que Aster decidió, era el ideal para salir a la vista.

Se acercó con cautela, evitando ser demasiado llamativo aún con el porte que se mandaba, y apretando el bosquejo en carboncillo y algo de color en su mano izquierda, se dio un poco de valor extra.

Para su fortuna, la única que lo vio venir fue la pequeña hermana de Jack, y de nuevo para su fortuna la pobre estaba demasiado ocupada quedándose fría en su lugar como para echar por los suelos la entrada estratégica del australiano.

\- Buenas tardes.- soltó entonces el hombre, haciendo que Jack voltease casi en shock y se quedase mudo en el proceso; mientras Nicholas esbozaba una feliz sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah, profesor!... Tiempo sin verlo por acá, ya se lo echaba de menos.

Aster se tragó los últimos nervios y sonrió.

\- Siempre es un placer venir... aunque debo de decir que esta visita fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

\- Trajo a Maddie, supongo. La familia es importante. Por favor, déjeme presentarle a la mía; mis nietos Jack y Emma, y esta bella dama presente es mi amada Thiana. Familia, este es... hmmm... vaya que esto es algo incómodo profesor, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

Aster sonrió, consciente de que nunca lo había dado a su interlocutor, a diferencia del joven que aún lo miraba mudo de asombro, y quien de pronto pareció recobrar el habla de la nada, solo para con un rostro lleno de incredulidad preguntar.

\- ¡¿Eres el tío de Cupcake?!

El australiano solo sonrió, y su sonrisa se amplió más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. 

\- ¡Jackson!- riñó el abuelo.

Aster extendió la diestra como si la escena anterior nunca hubiese sucedido, aunque le guiñó un ojo a Jack mientras estrechaba la mano de Saint North.

\- Me temo que soy el culpable. Me he reprendido por olvidar dar mi nombre tras cada conversación que hemos sostenido, pero eso sucede por lo general cuando ya estoy en casa y el hecho recién viene a mi mente.- el hombre dio un suspiro hondo- Aster Bunnymund, a su servicio.

Emma no fue la única en abrir la boca en shock tras la sorpresa, y eso era justo lo que Aster esperaba. Unir 2 y 2 no era difícil, y esperaba en serio que la familia de Jack no le hiciese a ambos la vida a cuadros tras lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás. No más.

Se acercó al chico hasta tener una nariz pegada a la otra y con voz ronca por la emoción, dijo.

\- Me encantó la historia Jack... Gracias.

Y no esperó respuesta, sino que por impulso depositó un suave, breve beso en los labios del otro como para asentar con más fuerza sus palabras.

Jack abrió incluso más los ojos de ser posible, y Aster trató de decirle con la mirada que se calmase, que todo estaba más que bien, que lo apoyaba y sucediese lo que sucediese, estaba con él sin lugar a dudas.

Y abrió la boca para decir algo de ello, pero un mini proyectil se abalanzó contra su cintura sin previo aviso.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Jack es mío!- reclamó la pequeña Maddie con molestia y Aster tan solo atinó a estallar en carcajadas.

Ahora sucedía que tenía que lidiar con una niña pequeña por el amor de su bromista de blanca cabellera.

Los ojos de Aster relampaguearon una vez más al posarse sobre los de su joven amante y tras un guiño coqueto y pagar el montón de libros que llevaba a la mano a la pequeña Emma (quien había sido la única que saliese lo suficiente de su estupefacción para ser funcional en la librería), se despidió tras decidir que tal vez era hora de ir a casa después de todo; aunque no sin antes dejar un papel de su block de dibujo doblado en las manos del cuenta cuentos.

Jack observó al otro irse como en un sueño, y luego ignorando por completo al resto de su familia, la cual de pronto parecía no solo cobrar vida sino también completo control de sus capacidades lingüísticas y hacían uso de esto para tratar de interrogar al muchacho; desdobló sobre la superficie del mostrador el papel con mucho cuidado y tanto el contenido protegido por la pieza de papel como el contenido dibujado sobre el papel casi le roban el poco aliento que le quedaba.

_Aster volvió cansado a casa un sábado, tras una mañana completa de clases, tras una semana casi sin una hora de descanso, solo para encontrar a su muchacho sentado frente a la puerta de su departamento, ojos cerrados y capucha cubriendo su cabeza._

_Aster suspiró._

_\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir esperando allí en el piso por mí?- preguntó suave sin esperar respuesta, tratando de idear como introducir al chico al departamento sin despertarlo._

_\- Hasta que a alguien se le ocurra darme una llave para poder esperar echado en la cama, tal vez incluso relajado después de un baño.- contestó el chico aún con los ojos cerrados, tras lo cual los abrió y miró al mayor de manera retadora._

_\- ¡Hmph! No ando repartiendo llaves de mi hogar a diestra y siniestra Frost. Tendrás que ganarte mi confianza primero.- respondió el otro abriendo la puerta y dejando al chico pasar, consciente de que Jack no haría una copia de la llave sin su autorización, pues no le gustaban las cosas fáciles como bien lo había ya comprobado en más de una ocasión._

Un quedo sollozo escapó de la garganta del chico. Del papel desdoblado cayó una copia de la llave de la puerta principal de cierto departamento, que él ya sospechaba llevaba un par de semanas reposando en la billetera del australiano, pero que nunca llegaba a sus manos, hasta aquel momento.

Y en la hoja de papel, dibujado con carboncillo negro, verde y azul, tal y como se lo había imaginado en sus más alocados sueños, con boomerangs y tatuajes incluidos, un enorme e imponente Conejo de pascua, le entregaba en medio de un amoroso abrazo un huevo decorado a un travieso espíritu invernal de brillante mirada azul, quien descalzo y apostado precariamente sobre una especie de cayado de pastor, sonreía ampliamente con un ojo cerrado mientras el más alto apretaba la barbilla sobre el cabello blanco del otro.

Jack soltó el aire que no sabía que había retenido y apretó el papel y la llave contra su pecho.

Lo había logrado... su historia recién empezaba.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Hello Jackrabbit fans!! 

Pues aquí el oneshot 2/8 perteneciente al bastante tardío reto por el Jackrabbit Week 2017 y sinceramente espero que les haya gustado.

Me sentí un poco rara escribiendo la versión AU humana de mis muchachos, pero igual me divertí... y me sirvió para despejar la mente entre tanto trabajo.

Para quienes esperen los siguientes oneshots de esta serie... tengan paciencia, van a llegar. Y para los que esperen los otros fics que tengo pendientes, lo mismo.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

**_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_ **


End file.
